Marriage Woes
by StarlightMagic
Summary: Don't want to marry the person your parents pick? Draco is going extreme measures to avoid his impending marriage.
1. Chapter 1

Draco was not in a good mood. Actually, that was an understatement. Pansy and Blaise glanced nervously at their friend as he viciously stabbed the eggs in front of him. Clearly, what he had read in the letter from his father hadn't been very pleasing. They could almost see a dark, black cloud form over his head.

Draco frowned darkly. How dare he! How could he think that he would go through with it? Draco fumed silently, lost in his own thoughts.

"Draco…Drayy…" called Pansy carefully, waving her hands in front of her blonde friend's face. Opposite her, Blaise was frantically shaking his head, looking worriedly at her.

Draco, who had been glaring at the wall in front of him, now turned to glare at Pansy. She winced under his intense stare.

"What?" he asked harshly.

"….love, you've cut through the plate."

Draco looked down, to see that his plate was now indeed cut neatly in half and now he was in the process of cutting through the tablecloth. He quickly put his knife aside, glaring at the plate for a moment, before grabbing his letter and storming out of the Great Hall, students staring after him with curiosity clearly visible in their features.

Blaise let out a breath. "That was terrifying." He commented cheerfully, going back to his breakfast.

Pansy looked more concerned. "He seemed angrier than he has ever been today."

"Pans, you worry too much. It's just the letter from his father. You know how his father's letters always put him in a bad mood." Blaise shrugged unconcernedly.

"Still…..he was a lot angrier just now. I could almost see lightning from the storm cloud over his head try to kill someone."

"If it's something that bad, he'll tell us eventually. Now, for Merlin's sake, go back to your food and stop bothering me, woman!"

At the other end of the Great Hall, the Boy Who Lived was sluggishly buttering a piece of toast. Cold winter days like these made him feel like staying in bed all day. On one side of him, Ron was shoveling sausages into his mouth like there was no tomorrow, and on the other side, Hermione was looking thoughtfully at the Slytherin's table across the hall. Wait, what?

Harry slowly looked back, following her gaze over to Malfoy. Nudging his clever friend slightly, he raised an eyebrow in question, nodding in Malfoy's direction.

Hermione straightened. "I was just wondering what's put Malfoy in such a bad mood." 

Harry and Ron looked at Malfoy. Ron left his food long enough to say, "Still looks the same to me. He's just not a morning person…Or an anytime person, actually."

Harry nodded in agreement. But as he looked, he noticed that Hermione was right as usual. Malfoy _did_ look like he was in a worse than usual mood. He watched as Malfoy broke his plate, and then stormed out of the Great Hall.

When Malfoy stormed out of the Great Hall, even Ron noticed. "Huh. Guess he is angry about something."

Hermione scowled at him. "You really are unobservant, Ron! Honestly! Even a blind person could have seen that."

Ron shrugged. "Wonder who managed to put him in such a rotten mood, though, the slimy git. I want to send them flowers."

Hermione rolled her eyes as Ron continued. "No! But think about it! Maybe he got a girl pregnant! And now the girl wants Malfoy to take up his responsibilities as the father! That could _not_ be good for the perfect Malfoy family."

"Or maybe Malfoy's mum is pregnant and he's going to have a sibling. Can you imagine him being thrilled about no longer being the only one for his parents to spoil?" Harry put in, grinning at the image of Malfoy, holding a crying baby in his arms.

Ron laughed. "I would feel so bad for the baby. Not only is it born into the family of Malfoys, it has Draco Malfoy for a brother."

Hermione winced. "I'd rather not think about the prospect of _more_ Malfoys. One Malfoy is bad enough as it is."

Ron and Harry nodded fervently in agreement.

"Maybe he's gay." Hermione said suddenly. "And his father found out about it."

Ron looked at Hermione with glee. "That's the reason! Malfoy's a flaming homosexual and his father's blown his top! Yes!" Harry laughed.

"Ron!" Hermione rolled her eyes. "I was kidding! And imagine Malfoy with a gay lover….it'd be slightly disturbing."

Suddenly, Ron and Harry weren't laughing so much anymore.

"Thank you, Hermione." said Harry sarcastically. "I really wanted that image in my head."

Ron was looking slightly green. "Let's not imagine that anymore." He said weakly.

With those words said, the Gryffindor trio went back to their breakfasts, moving on to other conversation topics.

Draco clenched the letter in his hands as he leaned against the castle wall, inhaling the cool air. The letter, which he was now crushing in his hands, had already imprinted itself in his mind.

_Draco,_

_I shall be visiting you soon. Expect me tomorrow morning to discuss your impending marriage with Celeste._

_Your Father,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Draco's hands trembled. That was his father. Malfoys seldom wasted words and this letter was proof of it. But if his father thought that he was going to go through with this quietly, he had another thing coming! Malfoys were also stubborn, and Draco was every bit of the Malfoy his father was. He wasn't going to marry that silly, bimbo, airhead of a French girl his father had picked out. This was one aspect of his life he wouldn't allow to be controlled.

_Yes,_ Draco smirked, _His father was going to be shocked when he visited, _


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I forgot it last time...**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL AMAZING CHARACTERS LIKE DRACO MALFOY, HARRY POTTER ETC. BELONG TO THE WONDERFUL GENIUS THAT IS JK ROWLING. I am merely using her characters to make my fanfiction.**

**WARNINGS: Eventual Sexual Content, Mentions of Mpreg, Language**

CHAPTER 2-

Lucius arrived promptly at 10:15 the next morning, right at the end of Potions. Draco walked out of class with an air of cool dignity, not an ounce of the day before's anger visible on his expressionless face. He followed his father to an empty classroom, and looked expectantly at him.

Lucius Malfoy observed his son's face with well-concealed surprise. The last time his marriage with Celeste had been discussed, Draco had ruined their sitting room- he was so angry. Now, however, his expression was calm, placid almost. It was almost as if he didn't mind marrying the pretty French girl anymore.

These moderately pleasant thoughts, however, were all wiped out of his head as he heard his son's words. "I'm not marrying Celeste."

Lucius Malfoy took in his only son's smug expression and frowned. In clipped tones, he asked, "And why do you think you are not marrying Celeste? Celeste's family are purebloods, and held in very high esteem in the society. They are very wealthy too, and she will be a perfect Malfoy wife."

Of course, a person like Lucius Malfoy thought only about his place in the society and how it could be improved. Somewhere along this speech, Draco's smirk had slipped off his face, leaving only an ugly sneer behind. "I won't marry her. I despise everything about her. She's not my type."

Lucius sighed impatiently. "Then who _is_ your type, Draco? Malfoys do not fuss about their duties."

"And I will not be shirking my duties! I know my duties very well. Take over as lord of Malfoy Manor, and produce an heir. _I know._ But I fancy men."

Malfoy Senior had heard many shocking things in his life. But every shocking bit of information he had ever paled in comparison to what had just come out of his son's mouth. "W-what?"

Draco's smirk had come back full for on seeing his father's reaction. "I just don't find women that attractive. I like hard muscles and huge biceps and abs and-"

Draco was cut off by his father. "Enough! I'd rather not hear anymore."

Draco was enjoying himself wholeheartedly by now. Of course, he wasn't _actually_ gay. Draco Malfoy, a bloody ponce? It was the biggest oxymoron ever! But Draco Malfoy always had a plan. When this whole marriage to Celeste idea was over, and there was no chance of him having to ever marry her, he could always say that it was just a phase and then he would be free to go after any girl he wanted. The media would eat the whole thing up- on of the perks of being a Malfoy. And in the meantime, he could take pleasure in humiliating his father. No, Draco Malfoy was not someone you would want to mess with.

Lucius swallowed. "Are you…with someone now?"

Draco was ready for his question. If he said he wasn't dating anyone, his father would believe that Draco had deluded himself. Or, the more plausible idea, his father would put off his 'gayness' as an illness or a Imperius curse. After a brief visit to St Mungo, he would take Draco back home to his marriage to that girl.

He nodded. "Yes, father. I _am_ seeing someone now. He's brilliant and I am very fond of him. And anyway, boy or girl it doesn't matter much as you'll get an heir, which is what you want, right?" he asked, raising a pale blonde brow and inspecting his nails.

Lucius didn't know what to say. How could he tell his son that the last person who had been gay in their family had been his father's third cousin thrice removed and that though homosexuality wasn't looked down upon in the wizarding world and males _could_ produce children, the Malfoy heir wasn't supposed to be gay. They were the closest there was to a perfect wizarding family, and gayness wasn't a part of that.

Instead of saying all this, he looked at his son, the expressionless Malfoy mask back in place. "Who are you seeing? I'd like to meet him now."

Draco stared at him haughtily. "Why? I find no reason for you to interrogate my boyfriend."

Lucius grimaced at that word, before his features hardened again. "I want proof that you are actually seeing someone. Otherwise, we can always go back to discussing Celeste."

Draco paled slightly at this threat and mentally cursed himself. Of course his father would ask that, want proof. It had completely slipped his mind that his father may want to meet his so-called 'boyfriend'. But Malfoys are proud people and Draco wasn't going to admit to his father that he had made it all up. Nor could be go back to a marriage with that dumb bimbo. Nodding at his father, he led him out of the room. His idea was simple. Find the first guy he could, pretend that he was his boyfriend, and then drop the act as soon as the betrothal was broken. He was a Malfoy. He could get away with it and no student would dare to question him.

The hallways were clear, all students already in their next class. All students save one.

Harry Potter was cursing Snape with every fiber of his being as he hurried to Charms. Malfoy's dumb goon of a friend, Goyle had pushed Harry's cauldron causing the contents to spill all over the floor. While all the other students had hurried out of class, Snape had held Harry back, making him clean the spilled potion with a small rag. Harry knew all too well that Snape could've vanished the potion on the floor with a flick of his wand as he did with Harry's potions so many times, but of course, Snape wasn't going to make this easy for him.

Now, he was rushing to Charms, lost in these bitter thoughts when he felt an arm wrap around his waist and he was pulled to a hard chest. Looking up, ready to hex the person who had grabbed him, he saw a shock of blonde hair and a pair of silver eyes.

Draco cleared his throat as he looked at his father. "Father, this is my boyfriend, Harry Potter."

**!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews! They really made me happy! :)**

**And again, this is SLASH. It will contain two boys together.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

CHAPTER 3-

Harry looked at Malfoy in disbelief. He was sure Malfoy had too many bludgers to the head, and was just about to say so, when he saw Malfoy's pleading expression, begging him to play along. One glance at Malfoy Senior's shocked expression had Harry smirking to himself. Of course he would play along! Here was a way to not only anger Lucius Malfoy, but to humiliate his son too.

Slowly, Harry forced himself to relax in Malfoy's arms. He smiled at Lucius. Draco breathed an unnoticed sigh of relief as hetalked to his father. "Po- Harry's the boy I was telling you about. I-" He coughed, but forced himself to continue. "I love him."

Lucius Malfoy was slowly wishing that he hadn't gotten out of bed today. He wished this was all a bad dream, and that it would go away if he woke up. But, alas! No such luck. Not only was his only son gay, he was in love with Harry –sodding- _Potter_, savior of the wizarding world. He had never felt so sick.

Harry Potter could be very observant when he wanted to be. The split second Lucius' expressionless mask slipped, Harry noticed. When it came back the next moment, Harry smiled brightly. Lucius Malfoy's expression showed disgust, horror, disbelief and fear, and Harry felt a jolt of pleasure on seeing him so unsettled.

Smiling widely, he extended his hand for Malfoy Senior to shake. It didn't bother him that Malfoy looked like Harry had just offered him a dead rat; He was having too much fun to mind. "I see you've finally told your father about us, love." He told Draco cheerfully. "I'm glad. All that sneaking around to meet you was getting annoying."

Draco nodded hesitantly. He had seen the wicked glint in Potter's eyes and was now apprehensive of what was about to come.

Potter had turned back to his father by now. "I'm glad you know. I do love your son a lot. He's going to be the perfect husband, and the perfect mother of my kids."

"Too early to start thinking about marriage, isn't it, ?" Lucius said stiffly. "And Draco will never be the _mother_ in the relationship."

Harry looked politely puzzled. "But he's going to be the one who bears our children. You couldn't possibly expect _me_ to do that, could you? And Mal-Draco's the one who bottoms, anyway. Didn't you tell him, Draco, love?"

Draco's pale complexion had taken on a light red flush and his fists were clenched, but those were the only signs of his discomfort. His father turned slightly red too, as he turned to him. "Draco?"

"It's true." Draco managed to spit out, cursing Potter's evil, black heart. "I do bottom to him."

Lucius Malfoy had never been in such disbelief. Now, he finds out that his only son was gay, not only dating Harry Potter, but also bottoming to said boy. Really, he was a Death Eater, but this was too much for even him to bear.

But Harry wasn't done there. "Oh, he feels amazing under me. And when he moans! Don't even get me started on those! I put 2 silencing charms just to be sure." He grinned, giving the elder Malfoy a roguish wink. "But don't worry." He added, feigning love and concern. "Protection is always used."

Lucius Malfoy had never felt so angry and disgusted before in his life. _Draco_ Malfoy had never felt so angry and humiliated before in his life. And one Harry Potter was enjoying himself thoroughly, using this opportunity to humiliate two people he disliked intensely to the maximum.

_Malfoy's father was now glaring at him!_ Harry noticed gleefully. Indeed, Lucius Malfoy _was_ looking at Draco with something akin to rage.

Suddenly, Lucius turned to Harry. "You say you love my son?" he demanded.

Harry, looking baffled, nodded hesitantly.

"Then I want proof. Malfoys never do almost all the things you have just mentioned, and that leads me to believe that you are lying. If you and Draco continue to see each other for the next 3 months, and I am convinced that the both of you truly love each other, I will break off Draco's engagement with Celeste."

Draco nodded curtly, while Harry just grinned and the pair watched Lucius walk towards Dumbledore's office.

When he was well out of sight, Draco turned to Harry angrily. "Did you really have to tell my father such vulgar things, Potter?" he asked rather viciously, his nose crinkling in disgust.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I was just going to Charms when you pulled me into this. I didn't even _have_ to play along. And I believe thanks are in order, Malfoy. Didn't know you were gay."

"I'm not gay!" Malfoy hissed, definitely resembling a snake now, with all the hissing and narrowed eyes. "I don't like boys."

"Uh-huh. Sure, Malfoy." The Boy-Who-Lived said dismissively, already walking away.

"I mean it!"

"Whatever you say."

"I'm not a bloody ponce!"

"SURE MALFOY….flaming rainbow…."

"I HEARD THAT! I told you I'm not- wait, where are you going?"

Harry sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as Malfoy hurried to his side. "Charms, Malfoy. Some of us actually have no valid excuse to stay out of class. And since someone delayed me….." He shot the blonde a dirty look.

Draco glared at him. Honestly, Potter could be so dim sometimes! "You can't go to class now! We have to practice! My father is a _Death Eater_, Potter! He can figure out when people are lying to him. We've barely convinced him now, and he's bound to be in the Great Hall for lunch. How do you expect us to convince him that we love each other for the next 3 months? We have a _lot_ to go through."

Harry stopped walking at this, and turned to face Malfoy. "What exactly makes you think that I'm going to 'date' you for 3 whole months?" he asked slowly. "I can assure you, there's no way I'm gonna do it. Your own your own, Malfoy."

Draco's eyes widened. "I cannot marry that blonde bimbo! We _are_ going to pretend that we are dating for 3 months."

"Money has spoiled you, Malfoy. But I'm not a house elf that you can lord over and neither am I someone you can bribe. I don't like you. I owe you nothing. I have no reason to help you. You haven't even thanked me for helping this one time."

"Fine…thank you. Now you will do it, right?"

Harry looked at Malfoy. Malfoy still had that sneer on his face, he still had that overly confident demeanor, still had that walk as if he had all the money and power in the world. Taking all this into account, he smirked. "Beg, Malfoy. Maybe if you grovel, I might feel some sympathy for you and think about going through with your plan."

Draco stared at him in horror. It was a miracle Potter hadn't been sorted into Slytherin, the way he was acting. "Malfoys do not beg!"

They had stopped walking. Harry crossed his arms, waiting. One minute, two minutes. Three minutes later, with Harry staring at him, the defiant look in Malfoy's eyes crumbled. "Please, Potter. Please help me so that I won't have to marry that stupid witch, please." Malfoy muttered angrily.

Harry cocked his head to a side, contemplative. Malfoy's begging had been poor, but as he had said, he was a Malfoy, and begging was not in his nature. Still, the fact that he even _attempted_ to beg, and he actually was ready to pretend he was dating his worst rival, showed that he was desperate. Sighing, Harry cursed himself for his good, helpful Gryffindor side. "I'll do it. _But_, I have a few conditions. Break my rules and I dump your sorry ass and you can go back to your happy marriage with Celeste."

"What are you terms?"

"First, you cannot call Hermione mudblood and Ron weasel. You have to act civil towards them. Second, no rude remarks made towards any Gryffindor or the house itself. Third, hand holding, hand around the waist is allowed. Anything below the waist, without my specific permission, and I'll hex your balls off. Fourth, kisses are okay, I guess-" he grimaced here, but continued "-but if you get your hands anywhere under my clothes, again, I'll hex your balls off."

"I wouldn't want to touch you anyway. I don't like men and I certainly don't like _you_." Draco muttered.

Harry ignored him. "Do you agree to my terms?"

Draco sighed. "Yes, I agree to you terms."

That said, both boys shook hands solemnly, before Draco grabbed Harry by the arm, dragging him away, muttering about how he had so much to learn.


End file.
